


Háblame de ti

by acm2099



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acm2099/pseuds/acm2099
Summary: Lily le pide a su amigo Scorpius que finja ser su novio durante el fin de semana que tiene que pasar en su casa y con sus padres. Todo se complica cuando Scorpius se siente perturbado por la presencia de Albus.





	1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Las pisadas con sus botas Dr. Martens eran amortiguadas por los charcos que había dejado la lluvia al caer. Se había vestido para matar, lo sabía, y lo había demostrado esa tarde durante la presentación de su proyecto. Los muggles eran fantásticos. Sólo tuvo que escoger un hermoso traje gris Marc Jacobs para resaltar todo lo hermoso que era él y su personalidad. Se los echó a la bolsa sin más.

 

Scorpius Malfoy era feliz. No se arrepentía de haberse marchado de casa para vivir en un fabuloso piso con su mejor amiga y perseguir su sueño de conquistar el mundo muggle.

 

Claro que esa frase era muy peligrosa para un Malfoy. Él simplemente lo pensaba y se reía para sus adentros por lo irónico que resultaba ser Scorpius Malfoy y ser un amante de los muggles. Su abuelo aún lo veía ceñudo y su bendito padre aún esperaba que tomara el negro como su color favorito. Pero eso nunca iba a pasar. Scorpius era un arcoíris resplandeciente y era feliz asumiéndose a sí mismo y viviendo una historia alejada de Voldemort, de esa dichosa guerra y de las horripilantes marcas oscuras.

 

De niño había tenido pesadillas con la sola idea de marcar su preciosa y cremosa piel con una marca tan terrible

 

Él era un tipo con elegancia, con porte y, además, generoso porque le regalaba a los muggles su presencia. Sabía que no había nadie en el mundo (mágico o no) que vistiera a Marc Jacobs como él. Más si aderezaba todo el conjunto con un abrigo azul exclusivo de Alexander Mcqueen.

 

Sus padres lo amaban, eran cariñosos y buenos con él. Desde muy niño se había dado cuenta que había una historia muy turbia y que involucraba a su familia. Pronto empezó a entender los susurros y las caras contraídas cuando sus padres y sus abuelos estaban presentes. Vivió con ello mientras era niño y al entrar al colegio decidió que debía mantener un perfil bajo para ayudar a sus padres. Si él hacia bien las cosas tal vez la sociedad mágica pensaría que esos Malfoy no eran tan malos después de todo y por fin olvidarían esa historia entre Voldemort y su familia.

 

Aunque eso no fue precisamente sencillo pues ese año sucedería algo que conmocionaría al mundo mágico. Lily Luna Potter, la niña de los ojos del gran salvador del mundo mágico, terminaría en Slytherin y lo peor, se hacía amiga de nada más ni menos que Scorpius Malfoy. Fueron primera página en el profeta por dos meses hasta que se cansaron de captar las babosadas de dos niños de primer curso. Poco a poco la conmoción pasó y todo se tranquilizó.

 

Lily nunca le dio mucha importancia y cuando Scorpius preguntó si sus padres no veían mal su amistad ella sólo había reído. Lily fue la primera y la única en el colegio en conocer la verdadera personalidad de Scorpius. Fue ella quien le convenció de hablar con sus padres sobre cómo se sentía. En el verano, después de su quinto año en Hogwarts, habló con su padre. Le dijo que el perfecto y buen heredero de la familia Malfoy era un maricón.

 

Si gran Draco Malfoy se sintió decepcionado no lo demostró. Se limitó a abrazarle y a decirle que seguramente era una etapa pero de no ser así él lo apoyaría en todo. Su viejo era puro corazón, nadie lo sabía, nadie se lo podía imaginar. Scorpius lo sabía y se sentía bien por ello.

 

Al terminar el colegio Lily sugirió viajar por el mundo muggle, deshacerse de sus apellidos, de sus historias familiares y ser sólo Lily y Scorpius. Él estuvo encantado con la idea.

 

Se lo dijo a sus padres y al principio se habían negado pero Scorpius hizo su labor de convencimiento. Se embarcó con Lily en un viaje de autoconocimiento. De primeras veces en todo, de lágrimas, de risas, de peleas y de reconciliaciones. Lily era su alma gemela, su hermanita siamesa, el complemento de su mente perversa.

 

El viaje que duraría un año se extendió y se extendió hasta que decidieron quedarse entre los muggles indefinidamente. Scorpius era feliz. Era él verdaderamente. Sus padres lo habían notado y de alguna manera se sentían felices por él a pesar de que en ocasiones no entendían porque usaba delineador y porque el gusto por la moda muggle. Scorpius no sólo había salido del armario entre los muggles, lo había destruido, y no iba a regresar jamás.

 

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y miró hacia el gris cielo, no podía ser un mejor día. Cogió del interior de su abrigo un par de guantes morados y se les colocó delicadamente en sus manos y luego siguió caminando elegante e imponente.

 

*****

 

─Lilyts, estoy en casa querida ─Scorpius se las arregló para dejar su abrigo colgado sin maltratar las flores que le llevaba a su amiga ─. Me acaba de suceder la cosa más extraña. El chico de la florería me coqueteo. Fue tan divertido, le di entrada por un momento y luego… ─Scorpius cerró la boca de inmediato cuando vio a Lily sentada en su sofá viendo por el ventanal que era toda una pared de su piso. La vista era preciosamente melancólica y ver a su amiga así, con una copa en la mano, completaba todo cuadro. Algo serio estaba sucediendo ─. Querida ─Scorpius se sentó a lado de su amiga. Lily le abrazó de inmediato como si su vida fuera salvada con ese abrazo ─. ¿Qué sucedió?

 

Lily levitó un pergamino que Scorpius leyó concienzudamente. Su madre le pedía, con un tono cortes pero firme, que los visitara a final de mes sin excusas ni pretextos. Quería conocer a su novio y saber cómo le estaba yendo. No bastaba verla una vez al año en un restaurante y le recordaba que tenía años sin visitar su casa. Su madre le decía veladamente a Lily que los había mantenido al margen de su vida y que estaba preocupada por ella. 

 

─Bueno, el novio no es problema. Cualquiera de los idiotas con los que te has revolcado estaría más que dispuesto…

─Ninguno de ellos es mago ─murmuró Lily ─. Además no le puedo llevar a mis padres a ninguno de esos tipos.

─A tus padres no les va a interesar que les lleves a un muggle y tienes excelentes candidatos. Esta el CEO de esa multinacional…

─A ellos no les importa pero a mí sí. No quiero llevar a un muggle que pueda descubrir que soy bruja. Luego tendería que deshacerme de sus recuerdos ─Lily se levantó violentamente y con una extrema agilidad cogió su copa sin derramar una sola gota de vino ─. ¿Por qué demonios mi madre no puede conformarse con lo que le digo? Estoy bien ¿qué parte de eso no entiende? ─Scorpius vio la exasperación de su amiga que empezó despotricar ─. Por Salazar, no soy una niña, estoy por cumplir veintisiete años.

─Veintiocho querida. Tenemos la misma edad ─Lily soltó su bufido que era parte de sus berrinches ─. Simplemente preséntate el fin de semana con un uno de tus ex y luego nos deshacemos de él. No veo el problema ─Lily negó. Sus brazos estaban cruzados enérgicamente y había girado su rostro para evitar a Scorpius. De pronto se arrodillo delante de él.

─Scorpius… ─por Salazar, Scorpius Malfoy empezó a sudar frío. El tono suplicante de Lily Potter sólo avecinaba tormentas ─. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

 

Scorpius se levantó de golpe evitando tirar a Lily. Caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación evitando a su amiga.

 

─ ¿Estás loca? Soy gay ─su voz era aún más aguda ─. Todo mundo lo sabe y si no sólo tienen que mirarme ─estaba gritando, lo sabía.

─Todo mundo muggle. En nuestro pequeño terruño sólo tus padres saben que tienes la bandera multicolor tatuada en el culo. Mis padres y tus padres nunca han intercambiado más de dos palabras en las dichosas galas de la guerra. Para disimular la pluma sólo hay que comprarte un traje negro que no tenga líneas rosas.

─No, no y no. Ya salí del maldito armario y no pienso regresar a él.

─Sólo es un fin de semana. Siempre te negaste a conocer a mis padres. Si hubieras ido alguna vez a mi casa no tendrías éste problema. Ellos habrían notado que eras más maricón que Liberace ─Scorpius rechino los dientes. Era cierto, en el colegio nunca había querido visitar la casa de los Potter, le daba corte. Después de todo él era un Malfoy y ellos los Potter.

─Yo no tengo la culpa que siempre vieras a tus padres en las fechas en las que yo viajaba a ver a los míos… ─los ojos de Scorpius se iluminaron de pronto con la luz de la comprensión ─. Pequeña puta pelirroja ─Lily se limitó a sonreír ─. Lo hiciste apropósito. Evitaste que tus padres me vieran después de vivir en el mundo muggle ─Lily se encogió en hombros.

─Mi madre es una metetodo. Sabía que tarde o temprano podía suceder esto. Sólo fue un plan b ─Scorpius negó ─. Por favor, prometo hechizar a Peter para que tenga sexo contigo ─Scorpius negó ─. Te compró el maldito bugatti que tanto te gusta.

─Puede que ahora tengas mi atención y puede que me convenzas si me dejas imponerte un castigo.

─Lo que quieras ─Lily sabía que estaba metiéndose en la boca de la serpiente pero no le importó, necesitaba a Scorpius.

─Por Salazar, voy a regresar al maldito armario por ti. Mira, mira mis manos. Ni siquiera puedo dejar de moverlas. Tú tienes la maldita culpa de mi crisis nerviosa, te odio ─Lily sonrió.

─Me amas. Y míralo por el lado amable, es la primera vez que haces algo semidesinteresadamente, probablemente el karma te premie ─Scorpius enarcó su ceja derecha. Sólo Lily Potter podía poner su mundo de cabeza.

 

****

 

Insulsa. Esa era la única palabra que podía venir a la cabeza de Scorpius cuando veía su imagen en el espejo. Tenía unos oxford perforados color azul sin ningún relieve, unos simples vaqueros de color usual, un suéter de cuello alto de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuero. Más heterosexual no se podía ver, ni siquiera traía puesto su delineador.

 

─Pomponeo, acabo de perder años de glamur ─Pomponeo ladeó su cabeza con esa expresión boba. Era un Beagle adorable pero ciertamente estúpido. El perro dio un largo bostezo ─. No te culpo Pomponeo. Mi atuendo es tan aburrido que podría usarlo como anestésico local. Esa maldita bruja, nunca le voy a perdonar esto.

─Querido, puedo escucharte perfectamente, no soy el vejestorio de tu abuelo ─Lily estaba en el quicio de la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius observando divertida el cambio ─. Enséñame tus medias ─Scorpius se levantó un poco el vaquero y Lily rodó sus ojos cuando vio las medias de su amigo. Eran rosas, de un rosa chillante que podía iluminar la noche más oscura ─. Bueno, diremos que estás muy conectado con tu lado femenino.

─Uno de los dos tenía que estarlo dulzura ─Scorpius movió los hombros y sus manos de forma rítmica. Se podía pensar que el siseo y los ademanes eran sólo una fachada, una caricatura, pero realmente no lo era. Scorpius era así, era feliz siendo así, no tenía poses y no tenía pegas de mostrarse tal y como era. Lily lo amaba por eso.

─Pomponeo no irá con nosotros ─Scorpius cogió al perro en brazos.

─ ¿Dónde pretendes que meta a Pomponeo? No pretenderás que lo dejemos en una perrera. Sabes lo sensible que es ─el Beagle abría y cerraba los ojos con total desinterés en la situación que se presentaba frente a él.

─Taylor estará más que encantado en cuidarle

─Ja. Taylor, valiente idiota. A él es al que deberías de arrastrar a tu infierno personal y no a mí. Él haría cualquier cosa por ti, es un buen tipo, decente, cariñoso y te ama y tú… ─Scorpius se detuvo de golpe, había ciertos acuerdos tácitos que no podía violar, ni siquiera en situaciones como esa ─. Y tú no tendrías tantos problemas de que a tu novio se le notara que es un chupa pollas.

 

Lily se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo. Cogió a Pomponeo y lo acarició tiernamente.

 

─Harás un gran papel. Gracias por esto ─Lily sonrió con maldad ─. Además, no eres sólo un chupa pollas. No limites tus vastas habilidades en las artes amatorias ─Scorpius evitó la sonrisa burlona y salió de la habitación erguido y elegante.

─Vamos, tenemos que ir a dejar a Pomponeo maldita bruja ─era cariño, puro y sano cariño, el que destilaban esas palabras.

 

*****

Lily golpeó suevamente la puerta. Escucharon un fuerte golpe, luego a alguien arrastrándose, y después una débil voz.

 

─Espero que encontremos a Pomponeo vivo ─Lily acarició las grandes orejas de Pomponeo.

─Claro que estará bien. Si Taylor cae y se rompe la cabeza, sé que Pomponeo se mantendrá con vida comiéndose pedazos del inútil de Taylor ─Scorpius se estremeció. Nunca debió regalarle ese estúpido libro ─. Estará bien y si lo extrañas tendrás a Lucas.

─ ¿Quién demonios es Lucas? Un mayordomo buenorron con el cuál puedo magrearme en mis noches de soledad porque algo me dice que mi mujer será una frígida de primera ─Lily ignoró lo último.

─Es el weimaraner que se compró Al después de su divorcio ─Scorpius asintió sin mucho interés. Los hermanos de Lily le eran indiferentes. Ambos eran un par de cúmulos de músculos. Bien definidos y con una cara bastante aceptable, pero heterosexuales y todos sabían que salir con heterosexuales es raro y repugnante.

 

Lily se había opuesto rotundamente a la boda de su hermano con esa bruja Irlandesa. Todos en la familia de Lily se habían ofendido por su actitud pero el tiempo le dio la razón. La dichosa brujita sólo estaba encaprichada con el hijo del gran Harry Potter y lo mandó a paseo un año después, claro, dando la nota. Se había fugado con uno de esos compañeros de equipo de Albus Severus Potter.

 

─Oh, lo siento. Hola Lily ─Taylor tenía esa maldita estúpida expresión. Era casi idéntico a Pomponeo pero en humano.

─Ya era hora ─Taylor se giró para mirar a Scorpius que tenía una expresión agria.

─Hola para ti también Scorpius ─Malfoy le dio una sonrisa hipócrita y le colgó la maleta de Pomponeo.

─Come a las ocho y a las siete. No le cambies sus horarios porque se pone irritable ─Taylor asintió con esa cara bobalicona. No entendía que veía Lily en ese imbécil. Bueno, además de que era un tipo guapo, capaz de bajarle el sol, la luna y las estrellas a su amiga. También era CEO de la Jaguar. Cualquier cosa de tipo.

─Si, bueno. Yo lo cuidare, lo prometo ─Lily le dio en los brazos a Pomponeo.

─Gracias por todo Tay ─Lily le dio un casto beso en los labios y se dio media vuelta ─. Nos vemos el lunes ─dijo al aire pero Taylor corrió detrás de ellos.

─Espera, Lily… yo… te juro que te a… ─Lily colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Taylor.

─Ahora no Tay. No puedo manejar esto ─Scorpius hizo su labor y abrazó a su amiga por los hombros.

─Todo estará bien Lilyts ─no se dejaron de abrazar hasta que estuvieron en el taxi.

 

*****

 

Lily sonrió cuando Scorpius se colocó las gafas de sol. Eran un clásico modelo Ray-Ban con la pasta de color verde chillante y las micas negras. Se las había colocado en el avión porque odiaba que le vieran los ojos inflamados por el desvelo. Lily no había reído por el comentario, se había limitado a realizar un exasperado sonido. Realmente no le molestaba el estilo de Scorpius, ni sus ademanes, ni nada de él, de hecho para ser un novio falso Scorpius estaba más que perfecto. Era endemoniadamente guapo y elegante, el tipo de hombre que se le presenta a los padres.

 

─Tengo una pequeña duda Lilyts ser del mal ─Lily cogió el pequeño neceser de la banda transportadora. Scorpius la miró por un segundo esperando que cogiera por lo menos una de las enormes maletas pero Lily Potter se limitó a limpiarse el inexistente polvo de su abrigo. Scorpius gruñó y cogió las dos enormes maletas.

─Ni te quejes, te dije que podíamos aparecernos, usar una red flu o un traslador.

─Sabes que todas esas cosas me ponen enfermo ─Scorpius se mareaba, si, era un jodido mago que se mareaba ─. Bien, ahora no importa. Ya estamos en Liverpool y me imagino que no tendré más remedio que aparecernos en el Valle.

─No bebé ─Scorpius bufó indignado, odiaba que lo llamaran así ─. Rente un coche. Voy a conducir lo suficiente para acercarnos al Valle y luego usaremos un traslador ─Scorpius evitó estremecerse de asco ─. Escogí lo que te sienta mejor. Tienes que admitirlo ─Scorpius no dijo nada pero Lily tenía razón ─. ¿Ves cómo pienso en ti? Ya deja de preocuparte ─Lily le cogió del brazo y Scorpius empezó a hacer malabares con las maletas.

─Realmente no era eso lo que me preocupa ─dijo una vez que recuperó el balance ─. ¿No crees que tus padres van a ponerse algo aprensivos cuando descubran que tu novio es el hijo de Draco Malfoy y con el chico que has vivido todos estos años?

─Que comentarios tan anacrónicos señor Malfoy ─Lily le sonrió genuinamente ─. Mis padres no piensen en tu padre como un ex mortífago ─Scorpius rió por el tono bobo de Lily ─. No son amigos ni nada pero mis padres respetan a los tuyos y respecto a nosotros sólo les diremos la versión normal. Éramos tan buenos amigos y luego descubrimos que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro y bla, bla, bla. Deja de preocuparte ─le dio un pequeño y afectuosos apretón en el brazo ─. Todo saldrá bien.

─Si tú lo dices. Ahora vámonos porque necesito salir de aquí y encoger estas malditas maletas ─Lily sonrió y empezaron a caminar.

 

*****

 

En cuanto tocaron tierra firme, después de usar el traslador, Scorpius se alejó para vomitar. Una vez recompuesto y comprobando que seguía impecable levantó la vista y se encontró con una de las más hermosas vistas que había presenciado en su vida. La casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric.

 

La casa se encontraba al fondo de un enorme terreno. Estaba elevada del suelo, por lo menos un metro, unas escaleras llevaban al pórtico y a la puerta principal. Podía ver tres enormes pisos y un ático. La casa además estaba resguardada por unos árboles que ya habían perdido sus hojas pero aún así hacían ver la casa acogedora y familiar. En el jardín había tres camastros que invitaban al descanso, a la reflexión, a relajarse y justo ahí estaba echado un weimaraner al que Scorpius envidió por lo apacible que era su descanso. 

 

─Vaya…

─Es hermosa ¿verdad? ─Scorpius asintió ─. Bienvenido a mi hogar ─la paz del cuadro se rompió cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. El perro que antes descansaba, levantó su rostro y observó a los recién llegados. Luego empezó la estampida.

─ ¡Ginny! ─El gran Harry Potter gritó a la vez que empezó a correr hacia ellos y en un punto el weimaraner se le unió ─ ¡Lily ha llegado!

─Empieza el show ─murmuró Lily antes de que su padre llegara para abrazarla efusivamente.

─ ¿Por qué demonios no avisaron la hora? ─Harry no dio tiempo de la respuesta cuando se giró a ver a Scorpius.

─Papá, te presento a mi novio, Scorpius Malfoy ─Harry Potter le tendió su mano a Scorpius Malfoy quien la aceptó de inmediato.

─Es un gusto señor. Yo… ─Harry los abrazó por los hombros a ambos y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

─Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora vamos para que saluden a Ginny. Albus no debe tardar en llegar, salió a volar un poco.

 

Scorpius estaba nervioso pero confiaba en su fibra Slytherin para no demostrarlo. Por lo menos el señor Potter parecía más feliz de ver a su hija y esperaba que la señora Potter también se deslumbrara con la visita.

 

─Tu madre está en el estudio. Seguro no me escucho porque está escribiendo sus notas, ya sabes cómo se pierde cuando hace una reseña de algún juego. Voy por ella. Por favor siéntense ─Harry Potter bullía de alegría y eso le pareció tierno a Scorpius.

─Tu padre está a punto de aparecer unicornios rosas de tanta alegría ─Lily rió ─. Es algo así como lindo. Mi padre siempre se pone feliz al verme pero no hay tanta… algarabía ─lo dijo disfrutando el sonrojo de su amiga que siempre resultaba imperturbable.

─Es “el grynffidor”, ¿qué esperabas de él? Me sorprende que no nos achuchara por media hora.

 

Escucharon unos pasos y la conversación paró. Al poco tiempo aparecieron Ginny y Harry Potter. Scorpius había visto muchas veces a Ginny Potter en fotografías y le parecía una mujer bella, sin embargo en persona además se podía notar su presencia, su porte y de cierta forma la personalidad imponente. Mientras Harry Potter podía ser el héroe, Ginny Potter era su ancla al mundo real, a lo que tenía que hacer y eso se notaba.

 

Ginny Potter abrazó a su hija también con fuerza y con cariño. Aunque con más mesura que el propio Harry, se notaban las rencillas y que la relación con Lily era un pelín tensa.

 

─Mamá, mi novio… ─Lily no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Ginny Potter abrazó a Scorpius que se quedó atónito, frío de la impresión. 

─Bienvenido a la familia Scorpius ─Lily cerró los ojos y contrajo el rostro. Se temía esa reacción. Scorpius en cambio reaccionó y le terminó regresando el abrazo a la señora Potter.

─Es un gusto señora Potter.

─Deben estar cansados del viaje…

 

El escándalo del jardín interrumpió a Ginny Potter. La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y lo primero en entrar fue el weimaraner que decidió que Scorpius lo más apetitoso de esa sala era él y se le lanzó a los brazos dándole unos cuántos lengüetazos.

 

─Lucas, basta…

 

El weimaraner fue alejado de él y de su chaqueta Armani por nada más que Albus Severus Potter. Scorpius decidió que esa casa lo estaba volviendo loco cuando vio a tremendo ejemplar. Mientras estuvo en el colegio Albus Potter era frecuentemente llamado el doble de su padre porque compartía bastantes semejanzas con su progenitor. El pelo, los ojos, el color de piel e incluso su constitución física. A Scorpius le daba exactamente lo mismo. Para él los hermanos de Lily sólo habían sido unos tontos de grados mayores a los cuales sólo les interesaba la copa de quidditch.

 

Sin embargo ese Albus Potter que estaba frente a él estaba muy lejos de ser el doble del señor Potter. Estaba mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba. Quizá hasta más alto que propio Scorpius. Tenía un pecho tonificado y amplió que se notaba incluso con el suéter de lana que tenía puesto. Su pelo era corto, mucho más corto que en el colegio, era un corte a la moda muggle sin duda ¿qué conocía Albus Potter de los muggles? Se preguntó de inmediato Scorpius. Pero se olvidó cuando Albus Potter le sonrió avergonzado con unos perfectos e inmaculados dientes blancos y se formaron unos sexys hoyuelos en sus mejillas que hicieron ver su rostro aún más atractivo.

Incluso la maldita barba tupida de Albus Potter se le hacía atractiva a diferencia de lo que siempre había pensado sobre los hombres con barba que le parecían sucios y desaliñados.

 

Por Salazar, Albus Severus Potter había madurado para ponerse como un millón de libras esterlinas.

 

─Lo siento. Lucas es muy efusivo ─Albus le tendió su masculina y viril mano y Scorpius la cogió como hipnotizado.

─La pequeña princesa vuelve a iluminar nuestros días ─Albus Potter cogió entre sus brazos a su hermana y le dio una vuelta completa haciéndola gritar.

─ ¡Bájame! ─Albus la dejó en paz. Lily le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho ─. Eres un bruto. Vas a arruinar mi abrigo ─Lily parecía molesta pero la realidad era que había disfrutado ese gesto de su hermano. Scorpius se moría por pedir un giro así y sentir todo el fibroso cuerpo de Albus.

─Lily, tu habitación esta lista. Scorpius y tú pueden ir a refrescarse un momento en lo que llamó a tu hermano James y preparo la cena ─Lily sabía que su madre ya tenía planeada toda la emboscada. Ginny Potter amaba eso de compartir en la mesa y durante ese fin de semana no iba a poder evitarlo.

─Gracias mamá. Creo que Scorpius va a querer cambiarse también…

─Claro que si hija. Agrandamos el armario para la ropa de tu novio ─Harry Potter palmeó la espalda de Scorpius como muestra de cariño ─.Hija, viven junto, no supondrás que somos tontos en cuanto a lo que eso significa ─Harry se lamió los labios como gesto de nerviosismo y Albus se rió ─. Vamos, vayan a refrescarse en lo que nosotros preparamos todo para ustedes.

 

Scorpius le dio una última mirada a Albus Potter sin que nadie lo notara. Lily lo llevó hacia el tercer piso de la casa. Scorpius no se sorprendió al notar que todo el piso era la habitación de la princesa de la casa. Pudo notar la decoración algo nostálgica; había banderines de Slytherin, algunas fotografías mágicas y dibujos hechos por Lily durante el colegio.

 

Desde muy pequeña había sido inteligente y dedicada. Le encantaba diseñar y en el mundo muggle tenía un excelente trabajo. Scorpius estaba seguro que no tardaría en abrir su propia agencia. Lily trabajaba duro, era la primera en llegar y la última en irse, la que se encargaba de campañas imposibles y hacía los diseños perfectos que te invitaban a todo. Scorpius la admiraba y estaba orgulloso de la tenacidad de su amiga.

 

─ ¿Te vas a quedar parado allí toda la vida? ─Lily estaba tirada en la cama y lo venía con cierta exasperación.

─Sólo estaba admirando el lugar ─Scorpius se despatarró a lado de su amiga soltando un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. La cama era perfecta ─. Es como regresar quince años en el tiempo ─Lily cerró los ojos. No dijo nada pero Scorpius estaba seguro que evocaba algún recuerdo en su cabeza.

─No sólo admirabas el lugar, también a mi hermano ─Lily soltó unos segundos después ─. Te vi, no lo puedes negar ─Scorpius se encogió en hombros.

─No lo voy a negar. Tu hermanito se cae de bueno y tengo ojos ─Lily rió ─. Ojalá se les ocurra jugar quidditch. Tú sabes que lo único que me encanta de ese deporte es que se sacan las camisetas sin ningún pudor.

─Por favor. Dejemos a los eunucos de mis hermanos y abrázame. Quiero dormir un poco. Cuando llegue James todo se pondrá más tenso. Mi hermano suele no saber lo que es el espacio personal ─Scorpius se acomodó, abrió los brazos y Lily cayó sobre su pecho.

─Entonces descansemos un momento.

 

*****

 

Scorpius se sentía abrumado. Las cenas familiares de los Malfoy se limitaban a sus padres y a él. Esporádicamente sus abuelos (cuando no se encontraban de viaje). Los Potter, en cambio, eran numerosos. Los señores Potter por un lado, el buenísimo de Albus, James Potter con su esposa y sus dos hijos: Remus y Ariana. Había demasiadas personas en esa mesa para el gusto de Scorpius y lo peor era darse cuenta que todos estaban al pendiente de lo que hacía.

 

Scorpius había sorteado con maestría las preguntas sobre sus padres. Sobre a que se dedicaba y porque nunca había ido a casa de los Potter a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Lily. Scorpius era un tipo agradable y sabía ganarse a las personas. Y lo había hecho bien hasta que James Sirius Potter hizo un comentario imposible de salvar.

 

─Entonces, ¿ya hablaste con el tío Ron? Ya sabes que se pone un poco loco con respecto a… ─James no terminó su frase porque Lily realizó un estruendo violento al dejar sus cubiertos en la mesa. Era la primera vez que Scorpius veía a Lily perder su frialdad.

─Yo no tengo porque hablar con nadie. Ni consultar a nadie. Mi vida es privada…

─Claro que si princesa. Tu hermano sólo hizo un comentario al aire, ¿cierto hijo? ─Harry cogió del brazo a su hijo mayor y éste sonrió pero parecía confundido por la reacción de su hermana.

─Claro. Era una broma ─James le sonrió a sus hijos y luego la conversación derivó en trivialidades aunque todo parecía forzado.

 

Después de la cena James y su familia se despidieron prometiendo regresar por la mañana. Lily le puso fin al día al decir que estaba cansada y que quería dormir. Scorpius la siguió despidiéndose de los padres de la pelirroja que aún tenía el semblante molesto. En la habitación no hubo palabras, Scorpius evitó preguntas sobre el comportamiento de su amiga a pesar de sentir curiosidad. La vio entrar a la cama con su pijama de seda y un antifaz, le dio un beso casto en los labios, se colocó el antifaz y durmió.

 

O por lo menos eso fingió porque Scorpius la pudo sentir tensa por un par de horas. Él, en cambio, se preparó para su rutina de cremas. Leyó un largo rato y maldijo mil veces a las ciudades enteramente mágicas porque no podía tener internet. Apagó la luz y decidió dormir, pero su intento fue fallando con el pasar de las horas. A las tres de la mañana ya no pudo aparentar más que dormía. Extrañaba su cama, sus cosas y hasta al tonto de Pomponeo que no quería bajar de la cama.

 

Se giró para mirar a Lily que dormía profundamente. Bufó indignado. Esperaba que un vaso de leche tibia solucionara sus problemas de insomnio. Bajó hacia la cocina y casi se muere del susto cuando vio una figura en medio de la cocina.

 

─ ¡Oh, por Salazar! ─Gritó asustado ─. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Ni siquiera traigo mi varita

─Lo siento ─Albus sonrió avergonzado ─. Necesitaba un bocadillo ─Scorpius asintió ─. ¿Problemas para dormir?

─Sí. Extraño mi cama…

─Yo también… y mi cuarto… y mi casa… y mi dinero… El divorcio es duro ─Scorpius por un momento pensó que Albus estaba hablando en serio pero rió cuando vio que chico Potter lo hacía ─. Lo siento, soy muy malo haciendo bromas.

─Tranquilo. He escuchado peores cosas ─Scorpius cogió un vaso y se sirvió leche. Albus amablemente, con un movimiento de varita, la puso tibia ─. Gracias ─hubo un momento de silencio donde Scorpius pudo admirar lo bien que Albus Potter se veía degustando un jodido emparedado de pavo.

─Oye ─Scorpius se sobresaltó pensando que había sido atrapado─. Lamento lo que sucedió en la cena. James es un buen tipo y quiere mucho a Lily pero nunca se dio el tiempo de conocerla. A Lily le gusta ser independiente, hacer las cosas por ella misma, formarse sus opiniones. No es que no nos ame, sólo que su vida es su vida y le gusta su privacidad. Mi madre y James no entienden eso.

─ ¿Tu tío Ron sigue teniendo problemas con nosotros? ─Albus lo miró con esos enormes ojos verdes y Scorpius evitó hacerse un charco de baba. Realmente era bello y masculino en todos los sentidos.

─Papá dice el tío Ron y tu padre tuvieron una historia muy complicada. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. El enojo de Lily más bien viene de lo que James sugirió: la aprobación. Que el tío Ron te apruebe. Eso enoja a Lily porque ella nunca ha necesitado de la aprobación de su familia para hacer o dejar de hacer algo.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Necesitas la aprobación de alguien? ─Scorpius se arrepintió de inmediato de las preguntas. No quería acorralar a Albus y hacerlo sentir incómodo.

─Realmente no. Sólo busqué la aprobación de Lucas y esa la tuve cuando le di un trozo de hígado. El maldito interesado me ama desde ese día ─rieron juntos, como dos viejos amigos que recordaban historias en medio de una fogata.

─Debo regresar a la cama ─Scorpius le dio el vaso vacío a Albus ─. Gracias.

─Es curioso. Eres un tipo agradable, ¿cómo es que nunca hablamos en el colegio?

─El quidditch no es mi deporte por excelencia ─se excusó Scorpius y Albus rió ─.Además tú no hablabas mucho con Lily en el colegio.

─Cierto. La tenía los fines de semana y con eso era suficiente. Sabes, en el colegio pensábamos que eras maricón y mira, ahora te follas a mi hermana menor ─Scorpius se sintió enojado y preocupado. Por un lado eso de saber que en colegio lo encontraban maricón y luego estaba el hecho de que Lily necesitaba que se viera con un verdadero novio.

─Ya ves, las vueltas que da la vida ─dio media vuelta y se marchó escaleras arriba. Por la mañana hablaría con Lily sobre ese encuentro con Albus.


	2. Capítulo II

Scorpius se despertó con un estremecimiento provocado por el frío que se sentía en la habitación. Buscó el calor de Lily quién de pronto se abrazó a él.

 

─Debe ser temprano ─murmuró.

─No realmente. Son pasadas las diez ─Lily se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de Scorpius ─. Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar mi pérdida de autocontrol en la cena. Sé que pudo verse como una exageración de mi parte. Pero veo a James una maldita vez al año y siempre es lo mismo. Él no sabe más que preguntar sobre todo lo que hago y luego mirarme y decirme alguna cosa sobre si la familia estará de acuerdo. Cómo si eso me importara. Soy yo. Es mi vida. Me gusta equivocarme o triunfar sin tener que contárselo a nadie ─Lily guardó silencio súbitamente ─. Lo siento. Creo que tengo más de los gryffindor de lo que quisiera.

─Papá suele decir que nuestra personalidad es un todo y que lamente haberse dado cuenta tarde. Porque cree que lo mejor es mantener en equilibrio esos rasgos de nuestra personalidad.

─Tu padre es un hombre muy guapo.

─Claro que sí. Se parece a mí ─Scorpius hizo reír a Lily de buena gana ─. Tu padre no está mal tampoco.

─Ya estás más tranquilo al respecto de mis padres ¿cierto? ─Scorpius movió la cabeza indeciso.

─La verdad es que sí. Tu padre tiene el aura…

─¿El aura? ─Lily apoyó su mejilla derecha en el pecho de Scorpius y lo miró profundamente con sus enormes ojos marrones. Estaba curiosa y eso divertía a Scorpius.

─Una vez le pregunte a mi padre sobre el señor Potter y él me contó que tu padre tenía ésa aura. Lo confirmé en cuanto lo vi.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─dijo exasperada y expectante Lily.

─A que al ver a tu padre se sabe que es importante. Es como si, de cierta manera, supieras que está destinado a algo grande. Como si fuera un superhéroe o algo así. Papá decía que al principio pensaba que era arrogancia lo que hacía verlo así pero luego se dio cuenta que no. Que todo eso que mostraba el señor Potter era parte de él. Papá lo envidió al principio pero luego se dio cuenta que era mil veces mejor ser Draco Malfoy. Tuvo a sus padres y tuvo una maravillosa infancia. Y durante la guerra, de alguna manera, estuvo feliz de no tener que cargar sobre sus hombros la salvación del mundo.

─Tu padre además de guapo es sumamente inteligente. 

─Claro. Es mi padre ─ambos rieron por lo bajo ─. Hablando de hombres guapos. Ayer tuve un encuentro con el buenorrón de tu hermano y me informó que en el colegio todo mundo murmuraba sobre mi sexualidad.

─Lo primeros años tal vez ─Lily se levantó de la cama y se estiró tanto que sus huesos crujieron ─. Después… ─hizo una pausa con toda la intención ─ alguien se encargó de esparcir cierto rumor sobre ti y sobre mí.

─Bruja ─Scorpius le dijo sonriendo ─. Realmente estaría muy enamorado de ti si en lugar de un coño peludo tuvieras una polla de por lo menos veinte centímetros.

─¿Veinte solamente? He mamado pollas más grandes…

─Puta ─dijo Scorpius arrojándole una almohada.

─Maricón de mierda ─Lily le devolvió la almohada ─. Ahora, levántate, pronto llegara James para pasar el día y jugar quidditch.

─Ah ─Scorpius gritó agudo ─. Por primera vez algo para mi diversión.

 

*****

 

La mañana trascurrió sin ningún incidente. Incluso Scorpius pudo notar a su amiga relajada y tranquila. Conversaba con sus hermanos. Hacía reír a sus sobrinos y todo parecía estar bien. Scorpius pudo ver a la familia Potter en toda su magnificencia y se sentía bien de estar allí, de ver tantas sonrisas y compartir con ellos. Empezó a extrañar a sus padres a tal grado que quería llamarles. Amaba a su familia.

 

Sólo no quería cargar con el peso de su apellido en ese mundo mágico y alejarse había sido algo positivo para él. Pero aún con eso extrañaba mucho a sus viejos.

 

Por la tarde Scorpius se dedicó a observar a Albus Potter y no es que tuviera mucho que ver con que no trajera camiseta alguna. Ni tenía que ver con ese pecho bronceado y marcado. No, para desgracia de Scorpius tenía mucho más que observar de Albus Potter.

 

Albus era un hombre dulce y con un buen sentido del humor. Además era bueno con los niños y no se preocupaba por ensuciarse. Lo mejor de la tarde fue verlo jugueteando con su tonto perro corriendo detrás de una pelota. Se veía tan natural, tan varonil y Scopius se sentía tan estúpido de encontrar tan atractivo al hermano heterosexual de su mejor amiga. Era como una mala película para adolescentes gais.

 

─Ey, vamos a jugar ─de pronto James Potter rompió el cuadro perfecto arrojando una escoba a Albus que interrumpió su juego con Lucas ─. Toma ─le pasó otra escoba a Scorpius quien sólo la cogió como si fuese un implemento de limpieza ─. ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta volar? ─James lo veía como si fuera Edward Mordrake.

─Volar sí, pero el quidditch no.

─Vamos ─rió ─. Lily, ahora si te lo buscaste perfecto para ti ─Lily rió en un principio abrazando a Scorpius por el brazo ─. Mira que la boda será con mucho glamur pero poca diversión ─la sonrisa de Lily se desdibujó un poco.

─¿Boda? ─James asintió sonriendo y abrazando a su madre por los hombros.

─Sólo tienen que ponerle la fecha. Mamá ha pensado que verano. El jardín se ve hermoso ¿cierto mamá? ─Lily se separó de Scorpius que empezó a esperar lo peor.

─¿Ustedes creen que me voy a casar con Scorpius?

─Vives con él. Prácticamente es sólo un trámite ─dijo James como si nada y eso hizo encender todo el fuego.

─Oh, por favor ─explotó Lily ─. ¿Crees que voy a casarme sólo por vivir con él? Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes. Sobre todo contigo y con mamá. Siempre suponiendo, siempre metiéndose en mi vida. Esperan que les llame y les consulte cada uno de mismo movimientos como si no fuera una mujer de casi treinta años ─Lily estaba gritando. Scorpius no intentó calmara. Sabía que eso era totalmente inútil ─. Ustedes nunca han aceptado que soy una persona independiente y que no pienso igual que ustedes. Quiero mi privacidad y que ustedes no se metan en mi jodida vida.

 

Dicho eso Lily le arrebató la escoba a Scorpius de la mano. Se subió en ella y voló hasta desaparecer.

 

─No ─Scorpius se atrevió a detener al señor Potter ─. Ella necesita calmarse señor. Necesita estar sola un momento. Por favor ─Scorpius encaró al señor Potter.

─Bien. Como tú digas. Pero en cuanto oscurezca iré por ella ─tomó a James por los hombros y a su esposa de la mano. Scorpius estaba seguro que iban a tener una conversación muy larga y seria. Vio a Albus hablando con Remus y Ariana distrayéndoles de toda la situación.

 

Scorpius decidió que lo más prudente era alejarse un poco también. Empezó a caminar por el jardín hacia una zona de altos matorrales. Pensó que podría encontrar un lago pero lo que encontró fue una vista espectacular de árboles en pleno otoño. De alguna manera esa nostálgica vista le era agradable y reconfortante. Buscó un lugar para sentarse y disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad del lugar.

 

─¿Estás bien? ─Scorpius se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Albus ─. Lo siento. Te asuste.

─No, sólo que es un lugar muy tranquilo y lo estaba admirando.

─Lo sé ─Albus se sentó como si nada a lado de Scorpius ─. Éste es mi lugar favorito en toda la casa. Es muy pacífico y cuando nieva es maravilloso. A veces vengo con Lucas y nos sentamos durante horas.

─Si tuviera mi celular inmortalizaba este lugar en una fotografía. Pero el maldito cacharro no funciona con toda la magia que hay ─Albus rió.

─Es difícil ver a un mago sangre pura como tú hablando de extrañar su móvil.

─Bueno, es que los muggles son geniales ─Scorpius se dio cuanta tarde que estaba moviendo demasiado las manos.

─Lo sé. No he vivido entre los muggles tanto como Lily y tú pero les conozco un poco. Siempre me dio curiosidad. Papá habla poco o casi nada de ese mundo pero la abuela Lily fue una bruja nacida de muggles. Quise conocer su mundo y hay cosas grandiosas. Son muy ingeniosos. A Lucas lo adopte en un lugar de Leeds. Sabes creo que los perros tienen un sexto sentido y saben que la magia existe.

─Claro que sí. Pomponeo siempre es muy asertivo ─Albus lo miró interrogante ─. Es mi perro. Un Beagle tonto pero adorable ─Albus volvió a sonreír de una manera tan genuina que hizo estremecer a Scorpius. Lo estaba deseando tanto que empezaba a doler.

─A veces quisiera ser como Lily. Ella decidió marcharse porque sabía que aquí; hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre terminaría siendo la hija de Harry Potter. Y no digo que sea malo pero somos personas que no disfrutamos con ello. Hay veces que sólo quisiera vivir mi vida sin tener que responder preguntas o sin tener que estar a la altura de lo que te han impuesto la misma sociedad mágica. A veces sólo quisiera ser… Albus.

 

Scorpius miró los ojos verdes de Albus y tragó saliva. Tenía que irse. Lo mejor era levantarse e irse de la manera más elegante posible porque si seguía allí iba a terminar por besar a ese bendito adonis.

 

─Scorpius ─Lily había llegado volando. Saltó de la escoba y se abrazó a su amigo.

─Yo… les dijo solos ─Albus se levantó y empezó a caminar perdiéndose pronto en los matorrales.

─Lo odio tanto. ¿Ves por qué lo odio? ─Realmente Lily no odiaba a su hermano pero si odiaba como actuaba ─. Cómo se le ocurre que me voy a casar contigo. Por eso nunca traigo a nadie a casa. Por eso nunca les cuento mis planes. Todo lo juzgan. Todo lo cuestionan.

─Bueno, yo tampoco me casaría contigo a menos que tu clítoris cambie completamente de forma y en lugar de vagina te crezcan testículos ─Lily rió.

─Eres un maricón sin remedio.

─Sí. Soy un chupa pollas y me encanta ─cogió del mentón a su amiga ─. Y lo mejor es que ahora puedes hacerte la ofendida y decirle a tu padre que quieres regresar a casa ─Lily se levantó de golpe y lo vio intensamente.

─¿Regresar? ─Abrió la boca cómicamente y luego la cerró ─. Ya no lo aguantas ¿cierto? ─Scorpius esquivó la mirada de Lily ─. Oh, Scorpius. Mi hermano es hetero.

─Lo sé. Necesito alejarme Lilyts porque si no voy a terminar besando a tu hermano ─Scorpius abrazó fuertemente a su amiga y los dos quedaron sumidos en el silencio del lugar. Sin percatarse de que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación.

 

*****

 

El señor Potter le había pedido a James que se disculpara con su hermana. Lily había aceptado las disculpas no sin antes dejar en claro que para ella inaceptable el que hicieran conjeturas sobre sus relaciones. Al informales que se marcharían a medio día del domingo el señor Potter se mostró desilusionado pero aceptó la decisión de su hija para no contrariarla. Lily volvió a dormir temprano abrazándose a Scorpius al principio y luego aflojando su agarre a medida que iba cayendo en un sueño profundo.

 

Scorpius sin embargo estuvo durante horas tratando de conciliar el sueño pero cada intento derivaba en pensar en Albus. Se estaba volviendo loco. No dejaba de imaginar lo bueno que sería conversar con él, besarlo y tal vez tener tres hijos adoptados todos con ojos verdes y maravillosos. Estaba tan muerto.

 

─Scorpius ─la voz de Lily rompió el silencio ─. Tu insomnio me está molestando ─Scorpius enarcó su ceja derecha. Vaya que era consentida su amiga ─. Ve a la cocina. En la alacena guardo uno de mis tés relajantes. Haznos un favor y ve por un té.

─No necesito ningún té…

 

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Scorpius gruñó por lo bajo y salió de la cama cogiendo con violencia su bata.

 

─Tu varita. Aquí necesitamos los lumus. No hay luces automáticas como en casa ─Scorpius cogió su varita y salió de la habitación convocando un lumus.

 

En la cocina empezó a buscar entre las diferentes gavetas. De pronto se sintió observado. Se giró lentamente y encontró a Lucas sentado y viéndolo.

 

─¿Sabes dónde está el té? ─Lucas movió cómicamente su cabeza hacia un lado ─. Ya veo. Tú también eres nuevo en el lugar ─Scorpius continúo con su búsqueda.

─Están en la gaveta superior ─Scorpius se congeló al escuchar la voz de Albus. Se levantó sin violencia y mostrando todo el desinterés posible ─. Permíteme ayudarte ─Albus se acercó tanto a él que Scorpius puedo sentir ese calor. De verdad, de verdad quería alejarse, pero no pudo simplemente se quedó allí, inmóvil y deseoso ─. Toma ─la entregó la caja y Scorpius tragó saliva porque Albus no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento fresco ─. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

─Sólo quiero un té ─Scorpius se movió y para su tranquilidad Albus también. Colocó la tetera en la hornilla y con un movimiento de varita la encendió. No dijo ni una palabra más. Lo único que quería era que Albus se marchara pero el estúpido ex Gryffindor parecía no entenderlo.

─¿Seguro que sólo quieres un té? ─La varita de Scorpius cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido mate. Las manos de Albus estaban sobre sus hombros y luego se deslizaron por sus costados hacia el nudo de su bata. El aliento de Albus chocaba con la sensible piel de la oreja ─. Yo creo que necesitas algo más para relajarte ─le deshizo el nudo y le besó el cuello. Fue un ése momento cuando Scorpius reaccionó.

─¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ─Le dio un buen empujón pero Albus no parecía confundido. El único confundido en esa habitación era Scorpius.

 

La reacción de Albus Potter fue ir hacia adelante. Ir por Scorpius quien se quedó como piedra al sentir las manos de Albus sobre su mejillas y luego los labios de Albus Potter sobre los suyos moviéndose de forma contundente para dejarlo sin aliento. Scorpius estuvo a punto de desfallecer y dejarse llevar.

 

─Basta ─volvió a alejar a Albus que lo abrazó fuertemente impidiéndole moverse.

─Los escuche…

 

Sin más Albus se lanzó hacia un nuevo beso que marcaba el deseo y la pasión. Por fin Scorpius entendió que Potter sabía la verdad o por lo menos parte de la verdad y que lo estaba besando así porque de alguna manera Albus lo deseaba. Abrió sus labios y fue suficiente para que la curiosa lengua curiosa de Albus entrara para hacer maravillas. Scorpius gimió enganchando sus manos en el pelo de Albus. No había más ruidos que los suyos, los de sus labios succionándose y sus lenguas saboreándose.

 

La pierna de Scorpius se enganchó a la de Albus Potter quien de pronto lo cogió de las nalgas y lo elevó para que Scorpius pudiera rodear con sus piernas la cadera de Albus. Lo empotró contra la pared haciendo de ese jodido beso una de las experiencias más eróticas en la vida de Scorpius. Sabía que esa no era la primera vez que Albus Potter hacia algo así.

 

La erección de Scorpius se estaba levantando mientras se frotaba lentamente sobre el abdomen de Albus.

 

─¡Albus! ─Se separaron de golpe ─. ¡¿Qué demonios… ─Scorpius se incorporó de golpe alejándose del beso más delicioso que había vivido hasta ése momento.

─Señor Potter…

─¡Cállate! ─el gritó fue tan impresionante que Scorpius notó como las ventanas se cimbraron.

─¿Qué está pasando? Los gritos se escuchan hasta arriba ─dijo Lily apareciendo casi providencialmente.

─Papá nos encontró besándonos ─justamente cuando Albus estaba diciendo eso Ginny Potter apareció.

─¿Qué…

─Voy a matar a éste…

 

Harry se lanzó furioso hacia Scorpius pero fue interceptado por Albus Potter que se puso entre Harry Potter y Scorpius y Lily.

 

─Papá ─Lily empujó a Albus y cogió a su padre de las manos ─. Scorpius no es mi novio. Él ha sido mi mejor amigo todo este tiempo y yo lo convencí de que fingiera ser mi pareja.

─Pero ¿por qué? ─Harry Potter estaba conmocionado al igual que Ginny.

─Fue por ti mamá. Cada vez que ibas a verme y me preguntabas si tenía pareja ponías la misma cara cuando te decía que no ─Ginny observó a su hija con atención ─. Era una cara de preocupación. De decepción. No me lo dices pero lo veo en tus ojos. Piensas que mi vida está a la deriva. Que estoy por cumplir treinta años y nunca me has visto en una relación sería. Este fin de semana simplemente quería evitarme esa mirada y por eso le pedí a Scorpius que mintiera.

─Hija… ─Lily abrazó a su madre que estaba mortificada por sus palabras.

─Hoy no mamá. Tal vez la próxima vez que vayan a ver. Lo mejor es que Scorpius y yo nos marchemos a primera hora ─Harry intentó detener a Lily pero esta se alejó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

─Papá, mamá. No fui del todo honesto con lo del divorcio… ─esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon Scorpius y Lily antes de abandonar la cocina. Era momento de que Albus le aclarara algunas cosas a sus padres.

 

*****

 

Tanto Scorpius como Lily intentaron dormir pero ninguno lo hizo demasiado. Scorpius estuvo alterado por todo lo que había ocurrido con Albus y Lily se preguntaba si había sido muy dura con su madre. Cuando el sol por fin salió Lily sugirió que era mejor marcharse de inmediato. Se aparecieron a escasos pasos del coche que habían rentado por todo el fin de semana.

 

─¿Quieres aparecerte en el departamento? ─Le preguntó Lily cuando subieron al auto.

─No realmente. Me gustaría un viaje un poco más largo. Quiero despejarme un poco ─Lily asintió. Realmente ella también quería perderse en la conducción y tomar el vuelo a casa.

 

Al llegar al aeropuerto la noticia de que el avión salía por la tarde no les tomó de sorpresa. Se limitaron a subir a la cafetería. Lily no podía dejar de notar que Scorpius de alguna manera esperaba algo y eso le enterneció.

 

─No va a venir. Tiene mucho que arreglar aún ─Scorpius no dijo nada. Se limitó a beber su café.

─¿Tú lo sabías? ─Lily negó.

─Lo sospechaba. Albus viajó una vez al Londres muggle durante un verano con uno de sus mejores amigos. Cuando regresó había algo distinto en él y tiempo después su mejor amigo desapareció del mapa. Nunca le pregunte pero sé que algo ocurrió. Por eso me oponía tanto a la boda de Albus. De alguna manera sabía que él no sería feliz y mira en que termino.

 

Scorpius volvió a quedarse sin nada que decir. Lo que más lamentaba es que ni siquiera había podido hablar con Albus. Sabía que no era el momento. Tenía que dejar que Albus resolviera las cosas con sus padres y con él mismo. Pero coño ¿y sí ya no tenía otra oportunidad para besarle? ¿Albus lo buscaría? Scorpius se estaba resignando a haberse perdido la oportunidad de conocer a Albus Potter.

 

Cuando subieron al avión reclinaron sus asientos, se colocaron los antifaces y durmieron hasta que el avión aterrizó. Llegaron a casa cuando el sol estaba ocultándose y a pesar de su siesta en el avión ambos estaban muy cansados.

 

─Tenemos que ir por Pomponeo ─Lily llamó al taxi y se dirigieron a casa de Taylor. Estaban taciturnos y pensativos. Se notaba a kilómetros. Ambos tenían demasiado en que pensar.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Taylor, Lily golpeo la puerta sin mucho cuidado, a los pocos segundos apareció Taylor que miró a Lily como si fuera lo más importante en el universo. Su mirada decía que era la joya más preciosa, el mejor atardecer, la más hermosa de las compañías.

 

─Pomponeo ─el Beagle salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Scorpius ─. Vamos a casa precioso ─Scorpius dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar solo. Lily parpadeó y caminó hacia su amigo.

─Ey, ¿a dónde vas? ─Scorpius le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─Deja de correr. Has encontrado a un tipo maravilloso que te ama y que tú amas. Dale una oportunidad a ese amor. A sentirte enamorada. Quédate. Sé que quieres quedarte.

─No quiero dejarte solo ─Scorpius abrazó más a Pomponeo.

─No estoy solo. A Pomponeo y a mí nos esperan unas cuantas temporadas de queer as folk y helado de vainilla ─le dio un abrazo a su amiga y luego vio a Taylor ─. Cuídala y quiero las cosas de Pomponeo intactas.

 

*****

 

Scorpius llegó al departamento y dejó libre a Pomponeo. Buscó en nevera el tarro enorme de helado de vainilla y luego cogió la primera temporada de queer as folk. No había nada que Brian no pudiese arreglar. Estaba a punto de ponerse un tremendo bocado de helado en la boca cuando sintió la vibración extraña y después Albus Potter se materializó frente a él causándole un susto.

 

─Pero qué diablos…

─Lo siento. Lily sólo me había dado la dirección así que me concentré lo más que pude para llegar aquí en una sola pieza ─rió apenado. Scorpius se levantó casi por inercia ─. ¿Está ella?

─No. Se quedo con su novio ─Albus asintió.

─Que bueno porque realmente no vengo a verla a ella ─Albus se movió tan rápido que Scorpius dudó sobre si uso magia o no ─. Necesito que terminemos lo que empezamos ─Scorpius le golpeó las manos antes de que Albus empezara a meterlas por todos lados para nublar su juicio.

─No ─le salió un pelín más agudo de lo normal pero no importaba. Era hora de que Albus viera lo maricón que era y lo perfecta que estaba su vida siendo así ─. Quiero una explicación. Creo que me la merezco después de que me atacaste tan vilmente en tu casa y que tu padre nos vio en pleno magreo ─Albus Potter tuvo el descaró de reírse y Scorpius se enfureció. Cruzó los brazos y lo miró altivo.

─Bien. Desde siempre me sentí… distinto. Cuando todos los chicos iban por las chicas yo realmente no estaba demasiado interesado ─Albus guardó silencio por un momento y miró hacia el piso. Luego regresó su mirada hacia Scorpius. Estaba decidido. Cuadró los hombros y empezó a hablar de nuevo ─. Me encantabas. Joder que si lo hacías. Verte caminar por los jodidos pasillos era delicioso ─Scorpius abrió la boca para decir algo pero le fue imposible. Estaba conmocionado ─. Lo supe por ti, porque no podía dejar de verte. Luego salí del colegio y pensé que nunca te volvería a ver. Tuve amantes, muchos, muggles todos pero nadie me interesó lo suficiente. Cuando el tiempo pasó pensé en casarme. Tú sabes, creía que eso era lo que esperaban todos de mí. Casarme fue el peor error del mundo. Ella me encontró con uno de mis compañeros de equipo y como era lógico me echo de la casa.

─¿Y luego? ─Albus se acercó de nuevo a él. Lo abrazó por la cadera y lo acercó tanto que podían besarse.

─Te vi en la casa. Joder, estabas tan perfecto ─Albus cerró los ojos y tragó saliva ─. Pero era el novio de mi hermana y me sentí morir. Necesitaba estar cerca de ti aunque fueras un imposible ─apoyó su frente en la de Scorpius ─. La primera noche que te vi en la cocina no sabes todo lo que me contuve para no besarte ─abrió los ojos y su verde mirada hipnotizó a Scorpius ─. Fue una bendición escucharlos en el jardín. Estuvo a punto de apartarte de Lily sólo para poder besarte ─Scorpius se humedeció los labios ante la atenta mirada de Albus ─. Te he deseado tanto… te…

 

Albus no terminó la frase porque besó a Scorpius apasionadamente haciéndole derretirse en sus fuertes brazos. Sus lenguas se deslizaban una sobre la otra, acariciándose rítmicamente, sin que la pasión y el deseo disminuyeran ni un segundo. Scorpius recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Albus y gimió alto al imaginarse todo lo bueno que estaba escondido debajo de esa ropa. Albus lo cogió en brazos. Scorpius gritó complacido.

 

─Habitación… ─gruñó Albus. Scorpius sólo atinó a señalar uno de los pasillos. Albus reanudó el beso y caminó a tropezones hasta abrir la primera puerta que estaba en el pasillo.

─Es la habitación de Lily ─murmuró el rubio entre el beso. Albus no pareció escucharle porque le arrojó a la cama como si nada.

─Ella entenderá ─Albus estaba encima de Scorpius que no paraba de besarle y de frotarse contra ese cuerpo fibroso ─. Quiero follarte. Necesito follarte ─Albus le sacó el suéter gris dejándole el torso desnudo ─. Joder… mira eso. Tienes la piel tan hermosa ─Albus empezó besándole el cuello, las clavículas y se detuvo en los pezones de Scorpius que no pudo más que retorcerse de placer debajo del poderoso Albus Potter ─. Te he deseado desde el quinto grado ─Albus se sacó también las prendas que cubrían su torso. Scorpius pasó sus manos por todos esos músculos definidos. Estaba empezando a amar al quidditch.

─Eres un pervertido. Yo era un niño en ese entonces ─Albus le cogió las muñecas con sus manos y las pasó por encima de su cabeza.

─Estabas en tercer grado. No eras tan niño ─Scorpius no supo como pero Albus murmuró un hechizo que hizo desparecer el resto de su ropa. La erección de Albus caía sobre su abdomen y podía sentir esa polla palpitando de deseo, dura y goteante ─. Estabas y estás increíblemente bueno.

─No sé qué esperas para follarme…

 

Albus le cogió por la cadera y colocó los muslos de Scorpius en sus hombros. Para sorpresa del rubio lo primero que hizo Albus fue dar tremendo lengüetazo sobre sus bolas. Lo hizo gritar y retorcerse. Albus le abrió las nalgas y una lengua humedad empezó a prepararlo. Scorpius estaba alucinando, no sabía cuántos habían disfrutado de Albus Severus Potter, pero estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento todos esos encantos serían para él.

 

─Joder ─gruñó ─. Ya no puedo. Quiero seguir comiéndome tu culo pero… en serio necesito estar dentro de ti ─le colocó una almohada debajo de la cintura. Murmuró otro hechizo y vio a Albus encaminar su polla hacia su culo. La invasión era abrumadora ─. Eres tan estrecho… ─Albus cerró los ojos y fue poco a poco hasta que sintió las bolas de Albus chocando con sus nalgas ─. Te sientes tan perfecto.

 

Albus salió y al regresar tocó en Scorpius en el lugar justo para volverlo loco. Gimió tan alto que estaba seguro que los vecinos lo habían escuchado pero le importó muy poco. Albus se inclinó y lo besó mientras lo penetraba incansablemente volviéndolo loco. Albus era puro fuego, estaba frenético con sus embestidas, con ese beso eterno. Scorpius estaba a punto de correrse cuando Albus cambió la posición pero sin salir de él. Scorpius estaba arriba, montando a Albus Potter que lo tenía firmemente cogido de la cadera. Scorpius se masturbaba al ritmo de su embestidas, estaba al borde, gritó cuando sintió la tibia leche de Albus yéndole. Luego se corrió sobre el pecho de Albus quien se incorporó para besarlo.

 

Los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama. Albus buscó de inmediato abrazarle y Scorpius soltó un gemido de placer. Su sudor se mezclaba al igual que sus jadeos.

 

─Lily nos va a matar ─Scorpius cerró los ojos cuando Albus empezó a besarle el cuello.

─Que se joda. Ella tiene la culpa. Te mandó a la cocina porque sabía que yo siempre busco un bocadillo en la madrugada ─Scorpius abrió los ojos y miró a Albus.

─¿En serio? ─Albus se encogió en hombros y siguió con su labor de los besos.

─No lo sé. Pero es una serpiente. La creo capaz de todo.

 

Scorpius se dejó besar y acariciar. Tal vez Lily les dio un empujón, tal vez no. Lo importante era que Albus estaba allí y que no se marcharía nunca, porque de eso se iba a encargar él: Scorpius Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste. He estado pensando en un epílogo pero aún no me ánimo a escribirlo.


End file.
